


A promise of a date

by DrCHolmesLecter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, I Don't Even Know, Mutants, Old Age, Promises, Shipping, X-men - Freeform, Years Later, alex summers is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCHolmesLecter/pseuds/DrCHolmesLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex, despite all his teasing does find beauty in the colour blue especially when a certain girl wears it. </p><p>[That sounds like some fucked up porno. I suck at summaries.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A promise of a date

Alex leaned against the doorway with a mug in his hands as Raven quietly walked out of Erik’s bedroom.

"Really?" He mockingly questioned. "From bozo to him? Come on! That guy is as straight as a double helix!" Erik was and they all knew it, they could all tell from the way he acts around Charles.

"Did you just-you just made a what, a science joke? Was that a science joke cause it was crap."

He merely shrugged and proceeded to his journey to the kitchen with Raven hot on his tracks. Who, may he say, was still giggling like an idiot. It’s one of the reasons why he love-likes her.

"You have a demented taste in guys, anybody ever told you that?" He jokingly teased.

Raven muttered ‘shut up’ as she jabbed him on his side with her elbow and causing him to spill a bit of his drink.

"I take what I can get."

"That’s messed up."

"Please, you have no idea how hard it is to find a guy who finds this attractive and will treat me right."

He watched her pink skin rippling before his eyes as she reverted to her original form, her blue form. Honestly, he would’ve made a joke on that cue if it wasn’t for the seriousness behind that statement.

"Not that hard." Alex prayed that she didn’t hear that but the snort he heard just confirmed that she did.

"Oh yeah? Apart from Magneto, who else? Sean? You?"

Havok halted on the spot, his grip tightening on the mug. “Why not, wouldn’t hurt to try.”

"Did you just-are you-" She stuttered, motioning a finger back and forth towards their bodies.

Alex once again shrugged, a gesture that's becoming slightly frustrating, before he resumed walking. Raven followed suit with a wide smile across her face.

"So are you going to take me out on a date?"

"Maybe."

"Come on, you know you want to!"

Alex grinned. “When this whole Shaw thing is over then maybe.”

"Promise?"

"Promise."

 

 

-

 

 

It wasn’t just Charles who lost a lover on that day and to be frank they never talked about them and the word love in the same sentence. Whether it was from the feeling of betrayal or in denial, it was just too hard. That didn't stop him from waiting though, especially since he's carefully planned out their date.

"Have you heard the news?" An unfamiliar voice softly asked.

Of course he's heard them, Charles Xavier was a name everybody knew so of course his death would shock the entire nation-world, whatever. He heard the tray being placed beside him but Alex never tore his eyes away from the faded photograph on his lap, even with the smell of steak near him.

"Your workers stopped by-"

"Have they found her?"

"No. Do you want me to tell them to keep looking?"

Alex crumpled the photograph on his lap, the very photo they took before Cuba. “No, it’s alright, it’s about time I stopped waiting.” He carefully turned to his side to look at the woman, slightly dragging the IV drips with him. “I don’t believe I’ve seen you around the care home before. Are you new-“

"And I don’t believe you just broke your promise."

The crumpled photograph silently fell from his hand, the calm beeping of the machine filled the silence between them and for once in his life, Alex let himself cry.

 


End file.
